Viejos hábitos
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir, y House no era la excepciòn a la regla, Chase lo supo...Slash House/Chase spoilers sexta temporada


Otro HouseChase para los fans.

**Advertencias:** romance chico/chico, si no gusta, no leer. Slash.

**Disclaimer:** House MD no es mío.

**Dedicatoria:** A mi Sammy que lo quiero mucho. Una dedicatoria especial a: _Nian_ que me ha animado mucho y me ha incentivado a seguir escribiendo. De verdad lo valoro enormemente, muchas gracias. Este fic es también para ti.

**Saludos**_**: **_A_ YukiSpencer_, sigue escribiendo HouseChase, besos.

_**Viejos hábitos…**_

Allí estaba Greg House, sentado en su oficina esperando que lo vinieran a buscar del manicomio, oh no, claro, Psiquiátrico, aunque House bien sabia que a las cosas hay que llamarlas por su nombre.

Psiquiátrico o manicomio, la verdad, ninguna palabra le sonaba bien. Jugó con su pelota un rato mientras fingía no darse cuenta de la presencia de su anterior equipo de diagnóstico en la sala contigua.

Vio por el costado del ojo como Foreman bebía un café tranquilamente, como Cameron se tocaba el cabello nerviosa, y como Chase lo observaba, fijamente. Sonrió para sí y se levantó de su asiento, al tiempo que sentía los zapatos de Lisa Cuddy acercarse a su lugar de trabajo.

-House- le habló Cuddy al ver como este traspasaba la puerta que separaba la sala de diagnósticos del consultorio del nefrólogo- vinieron a buscarte- anunció.

-Ahhh, yo pensé que esos dos eran tus nuevos Ángeles guardianes- dijo con sarcasmo señalando a dos hombre con camisas y pantalones blancos a los dos lados de Cuddy- aunque creo que se les asoma un rabo por allí- señaló con el bastón a los enfermeros.

-House, sabes que no estaba de acuerdo con que vinieran a buscarte como un fugitivo, pero no me dejaste otra alternativa- dijo haciendo alusión a que momentos antes House había anunciado "o me buscan o no voy".

- Considerando que voy a un manicomio…-dijo mirando por primera vez a sus tres patitos sentados.

-Psiquiátrico- corrigió Cameron.

-Como sea "señorita sabelotodo"- dijo sin prestarle atención, mirando con cierto interés a cierto australiano frente suyo.

-House- habló Chase al ver que este lo miraba y que los hombres de blanco parecían impacientes.

-Levántate rubiales- le dijo al cirujano que obedeció algo confuso.

-He pensado en hacer alguna locura antes de irme- dijo, a lo que todos trataron de tener la guardia en alto por si acaso, House rió- porque luego cuando salga del loquero, podré decir "lo que hice fue una locura, ahora mírenme, desintoxicado y sanito"- Chase en frente a Greg frunció el seño al ver que tal vez House estuviese alucinando de nuevo.

El rubio australiano dejó de analizar a su jefe, cuando éste, para la sorpresa de todos, lo arrimó contra si y le estampó un beso que lo dejó sin aire.

Cameron reprimió un grito al ver como su ex jefe, ex amor de su vida, estaba besando a su reciente esposo, Foreman, quien se había llevado la taza a la boca, casi la deja caer y a Cuddy los párpados se le abrieron como platos.

Por su parte, Chase seguía contra House, probando el sabor de la vicodina en sus labios, su lado racional no estaba funcionando, porque en ningún momento se apartó.

House liberó al rubio en cuanto sus pulmones rogaron aire. Chase quedó inmóvil viendo como por fin el nefrólogo aceptaba que lo llevaran al psiquiátrico MayField.

Lo siguió observando cuando lo vio subir al ascensor con los dos hombres y Wilson acompañándolo. Se dio vuelta, recordando en donde se encontraba y con quien y vio a Foreman, terminando su taza de café como si no hubiera pasado nada y a Cameron con los ojos desorbitados que lo observaba fijamente, más específicamente veía sus labios hinchados por el beso que le acababa de dar House.

…

Gregory House se recostó en la cama de su nuevo "hogar" mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho, en el beso que le había dado a su ex empleado, aquel rubio petulante que lo volvía loco.

De pronto, tuvo una epifanía, delante de él, Chase le sonreía. Llevaba puesta la bata y debajo una de sus corbatas ridículas, pero lo extraño es que no llevaba camisa.

_I'm half delirious,_

_It's too mysterious_

El cuerpo del australiano se movió colocándose encima de House, este no sintió el peso contra su cuerpo, sabia que era una alucinación, pero no quería dejar de tenerla.

Chase se sacó la bata y la corbata, bajo la atenta mirada del nefrólogo, éste acarició el plano abdomen del rubio y sintió como se erizaban los vellos bajo su tacto, sintió a Robert suspirar y algo en la parte baja de su vientre cobró vida.

El australiano se inclinó hacia House y le besó rudamente, adentrando su lengua en la de su ex jefe, mientras este tanteó el cinturón de Chase y lo desabrochó con prisa. El rubio gimió entre el beso cuando el nefrólogo desabrochó los primeros botones de su pantalón.

Se separó del beso cuando House metió su mano dentro de su bóxer y comenzó a acariciar su pene erecto, Chase, la alucinación, gemía ante tal acto. En un momento dado, el rubio miró a House a los ojos, este pudo ver los ojos verdes de Chase oscurecidos de placer y su boca entreabierta de la que salían fuertes gemidos, luego…, la oscuridad lo invadió.

…

Chase estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo con poco interés como su ahora ex esposa, Cameron, recogía sus últimas pertenencias y se iba de su casa. Luego de lo que había pasado en la sala de diagnósticos, un mes antes, su relación había ido empeorando, al punto de que ninguno podía ya dirigirse la palabra.

Cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse por fin y se recostó en el sofá mientras se apartaba el cabello de la cara, suspiró, pensó en el beso. Cerró los ojos y se tocó los labios.

_Theres no denying_

_It and decrying it_

_You're all tangled up in_

_my head_

-Te hecho de menos- susurró a las paredes.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

…

House se sentó en un banco del parque del Hospital psiquiátrico, se sujetó la pierna, estaba incómodo y de mal humor, necesitaba un vicodín, hacia un mes y medio que llevaba sin tomar siquiera una maldita y condenada pastilla, y el escozor en la pierna lo estaba matando, apenas y se podía poner en pie, para colmo le habían confiscado su bastón y tenia que andar rengueando por los pasillos.

Maldijo en voz alta asustando a una joven que pasaba por allí.

-Se te va a salir el estómago por la boca- dijo a la chica descubriendo fácilmente que estaba allí por tener Bulimia.

Sus facultades mentales, dejando de la lado las ahora pocas alucinaciones, estaban intactas, seguía siendo un médico brillante, y en dos ocasiones Cuddy le había llamado para resolver un caso.

-Necesito un vicodín, maldita sea- maldijo mientras sujetaba su pierna.

_Old Habits die Hard_

_Hard enough_

_To feel the pain_

…

-Chase, ¿hablo yo o pasa un carro?- dijo algo irritada Lisa Cuddy blandiendo un expediente delante del rubio para ver si este le prestaba atención.

-Lo siento, ¿qué decía?- dijo este algo ido.

Cuddy suspiró y se fue pisando fuerte con sus tacones.

Chase se levantó de su asiento y prendió la cafetera, tenia ojeras bajo sus ojos y estaba cansado, el insomnio no lo dejaba dormir, no paraba de pensar en House, eso le quitaba el sueño.

_We haven't spoken in_

_Months_

_You see I've been_

_Counting the days_

-Sólo dos meses más- se dijo.

…

Se despertó sobresaltado con el cuerpo perlado por el sudor, ya no tenía alucinaciones, pero esos malditos sueños lo estaban matando.

_I dream of Duch_

_Humanities, Duch_

_Insanities_

Necesitaba volver a Princeton Plaisboro, extrañaba el trabajo, a Wilson, el taconeo incesante de Cuddy, incluso a los pacientes a los que pocas veces veía y a sus estúpidos familiares. ¿Pero a quién engañaba? _Lo extrañaba a él_.

…

Chase tomó un taxi y se bajó frente al Psiquiátrico MayField. Pagó al tachero y se detuvo antes de entrar, faltaba un día para que House saliese de la rehabilitación, sólo un día, un maldito y mísero día. Pero él no se había aguantado, tenía que verlo en ese mismo instante, sino: se volvería loco.

_I act like an addict, I_

_Just got to have it_

_I never can leave it_

_Alone_

Los médicos lo dirigieron hasta la habitación de Gregory House, pero cuando entraron, vieron que la habitación estaba vacía, House se había escapado…

…

Pagó esta vez a otro taxista y se detuvo frente a la casa de House, suspiró y rogó a quien sea que el nefrólogo estuviera allí. Con paso dudoso se acercó a la puerta y tocó tres veces. Esperó aproximadamente un minuto y al ver que no abría su voz temblorosa habló.

-House, soy Chase, ábreme.

Al cabo de dos minutos más se sintió estúpido e iba a darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero en ese preciso instante, House le abrió.

-Entra- le dijo con aparente poco interés y se apartó de la puerta para dar paso al rubio.

Este titubeó un poco pero al final se decidió a pasar.

- Si no cometías una locura no eras tú- dijo Chase para aflojar un poco la tensión, pero House ni se inmutó y jugó con su bastón que lo acompañaba nuevamente- solo faltaba un día…- pero se calló al ver como gotas cristalinas salían de los ojos de Gregory House, por muy imposible que pareciera, estaba llorando…

_And I can't give you up_

_Can't leave you alone_

House se sintió aprisionado por dos delicados brazos y recargó su mentón en el hombro de Chase, oliendo el aroma a manzanilla en su pelo y dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libremente.

_And it's so hard, so hard_

_And it's hard enough to feel the pain_

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que House por fin se separó, sus mejillas mojadas no impidieron que su mirada azul marino intimidara a Chase.

En un instante y casi sin darse cuenta, Chase estaba tirado en el sillón de la sala de House con este encima suyo besando su cuello, suspiró y sujetó sus cabellos grisáceos.

Los labios de House volvieron a apresar los suyos, y cuando volvió a sentir sobre sus labios el sabor característico de la droga, tuvo que admitir la verdad, la gente no cambia, y menos House…

_Los viejos hábitos no mueren Chase._

_**Fin**_

¿Les ha gustado? Amo el HouseChase.

La canción es de los Stones "Old Habits Die Hard".

Hasta el próximo HouseChase o Hilson.

**Besos y corazones.**

**Ya saben, si tienen tele ¡ahí se ven!**

_FugadadelPaquete_

_Editado_


End file.
